Silent Night
by Lostinashadow
Summary: Of course, we all know of how Helga feels about Arnold. What happens when he finally returns her feelings? When Arnold finds a friend in someone he had placed as an enemy? And what happens when someone tries to pry the two apart? Chapter 9 is up!
1. Silent Night

Silent Night  
  
The Bus Ride  
  
"Helga! Your alarm clock is on." Miriam yelled tiredly up the stairs to my room.  
"Crimany! I hear it Miriam!" I said loudly. I had hit snooze twice before I actually got up. "Can't I get a little sleep?"  
Finally, I hopped out of bed and walk, slowly to my closet. When I opened my door I pushed a few of my clothes aside and bowed. I was bowing before a football, some clothes, and about a million pieces of gum. It resembled my love, Arnold. Luckily, I would be around him all day today.  
We were both trying out for the school Christmas Play. Our old fourth grade teacher made the play up in his own "special" head. So it should be "special".  
I stood up after staring at my shrine for a few minutes. I pulled on the same old thing, a pink dress and a pink bow. I'm not sure why I never changed my clothes. No one here did. We wore the same kind of clothes day in and day out.  
"Miriam! I'm leaving." I shouted after packing my lunch.  
"Yeah, just shut that door. It's cold." Miriam said over here morning coffee. I grabbed my coat, shut the door, and jumped off of the stoop. Suddenly I caught site of Phoebe.  
"Hey! Wait up!" I called after her. She stopped and turned only five feet away from the bus stop. I ran across the street and skidded past her falling on my butt. "Ouch!" I stood up, rubbing my sore bottom.  
"Oh, Helga! Are you okay? That was some fall." Phoebe said walking over and helping me catch my balance. I nodded, looking up and down the street, looking for the bus.  
"Boy, that hurt." I whispered, more to myself than to Phoebe. She heard me anyway. But instead of making a remark she giggled. "Ah, shut it, Phoebs. Where's that daggon bus today?"  
Phoebe replied by shaking her head. "I'm not sure. But we're approximately five minutes behind schedule. I guess we'll have to be a little late."  
"No! I can't miss the try-outs for the play! Great! Here it comes!" I said staring at the road. I folded my arms as it pulled up and opened the doors. When we walked in I scolded at the bus driver and walked to one of the middle seats, right behind Arnold's.  
"Hey, Helga! Trying out for the play, today?" Arnold greeted me. I secretly smiled as I turned to face him.  
"As a matter of fact, Football Head, I am! Do you have a problem with that?" I answered, balling my fist in his face.  
"No, of course not! I think you'd make a great Lynn." He replied, his smile fading. "Sorry I asked. I didn't know it would ruin your day." I looked at him but he had already turned to face his best friend, Gerald.  
"Arnoldo. Are you?" I asked smartly.  
"I am. Who could you see me as? Please, be honest, Helga." He said, smiling. I thought he was joking but I answered anyway.  
I closed my eyes and tried to picture him as a character. "James." I told him. I honestly could only see him and I with the lead rolls.  
"Thanks, Helga. It means a lot to me that you didn't call me a name, for once." He smiled. I couldn't help but the smile back. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, than I looked away, afraid he'd know.  
"Finally, we're here! Come on Arnold! We've got to be some of the first ones to try out!" Gerald shouted running off the bus into our school, P.S. 118.  
"Helga?" I looked up hopefully. "Would you like to join us?" He was asking me. . . to. . . join him? I thought I was dreaming. Like it was all a big mistake and he meant to say Lila. But he was looking at me with an out stretched hand. I took it and he lead me off the over crowded bus.  
"Thanks." 


	2. Silent Night The Tryouts

Silent Night  
  
Try Outs  
  
"Wow! There are a lot of people!" Arnold shouted over the noise of the gym. I nodded and followed him to where Gerald was sitting. I was still holding his hand. I couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true.  
A few people were ahead of us. Finally, it was my turn. This being a musical I had to sing in front of all of these people. I walked on stage with an adrenaline rush running through me. The judges sat at a table in front of the stage. The only other person on the stage was Curly, who was sitting at the piano. I stood up nice and tall as the music began to play.  
"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There's just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true. . .  
  
All I want for Christmas  
  
is you. . .  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
  
You baby  
  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
  
I won't even wish for snow  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
  
To the north pole for saint nick  
  
I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
'cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
  
All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
  
Won't you please bring my baby to me  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see my baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want him for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
  
All I want for Christmas is you" I sang loudly. I was looking at  
Arnold the whole time. The best part was, he was staring at me just  
the same. He had an awe struck look on his perfect football shaped  
head. I was smiling more broadly than ever.  
The Judges clapped and handed me a book. I didn't look at it  
just yet. I wanted Arnold to be by my side. I walked off of the stage  
and down to where Arnold and Gerald were sitting. Gerald stood and  
walked onto the stage with a pair of sunglasses in his right hand.  
"You were great. But it was hard to tell where you were looking.  
I didn't want to block anyone's view of you so I stayed put. You're an  
amazing singer! I hope you get the part of Lynn. What does that book  
say?" He asked the second I sat down beside him.  
"Cool it, Football Head! To many questions at once can cause a  
girl brain damage. And besides, I haven't even opened it yet! I  
wouldn't know what it said!" I snapped. Arnold took the book from my  
hand and opened it. He looked sad. I almost wanted to cry. I looked at  
him and he looked up. He was trying handed to book to me very slowly  
and very cautiously.  
"Arnold. If it says something I don't want to know it's okay.  
You don't have to look so sad." I grabbed the book from his hand and  
closed my eyes. When I opened them I read "Lynn". I looked back at  
Arnold. Now he was smiling. I jumped up and screamed, "Yes!" Arnold  
stood and hugged me tighter than I had ever been hugged in my life.  
Principle Warts stepped onto the stage to make an announcement.  
"All of those trying for Lynn you may return to class. We've found our  
Lynn. A round of applause for Helga everyone!" A lot of screams and  
cries were heard over the grumble of boys who had wished on a girl to  
be in the lead with them and the clapping of people who didn't care.  
Over half of the people returned to their class. Arnold and I sat down  
and I felt him glance at me. My heart did a little leap as Arnold  
smiled at me from the stage.  
"I used to think it was for the presents  
But now I know it's not the gift that counts.  
I was hoping with every glance that your love would  
Be more than it seems to amount.  
  
I guess I couldn't help it I had to have you for my own.  
I just can't live without you  
You make the worst feel right at home.  
  
It's Christmas, and I can't help but wonder.  
While my mind ponders answer me this  
If we stood under mistletoe would  
I get a kiss?  
  
It's Christmas, and I can't help but stare.  
While I'm looking at you would you answer me this?  
If I get caught in the moment  
Would I be missed?  
  
Oh, it's Christmas  
And I'm in love.  
Is it at all possible  
You were sent from above?  
  
One more thing before I go,  
Could you be thinking of me  
When you're standing out in the snow?" He sang like an angel!  
But I hadn't heard that song before, I couldn't tell if he was singing  
it right. When he finished he bowed and walked off of the stage. The  
judge that gave me my booklet caught up with him. He handed him a  
booklet and my heart jumped. He was going to get the part! But he  
wasn't smiling.  
"What is it, Arnold? Didn't you get a part?" I asked, nearly  
crying.  
"Here! You look at it. I can't believe this!" He said throwing  
the booklet in my lap. I picked it up and flipped to the front page. I  
wanted to cry right there.  
"Wow. Wow. Wow. Arnold! That's amazing!" I said fanning my face  
with my hands. "Why are you so mad? You got the-" He put his hand over  
my mouth, took my hand in his other, and led me out of the gym to a  
deserted hallway, or so we thought. "What was that all about?"  
"Helga. I'm sorry. You looked sad. I just wanted to change your  
mood. Last time I try to help you." He said looking at the ground  
with puppy dog eyes.  
"I had something in my eye." I lied.  
"Helga. What's wrong? Really. Please, don't lie to me!" Arnold  
told me looking me in the eye.  
"Nothing! There's nothing wrong. It's just, something's right  
for once!" I replied smiling from ear to ear because he cared. But it  
could be that he cared about everyone.  
"What do you mean?" He asked smiling.  
"I got the part. That's what went right. I'm just happy. You're  
changing my mood, all right! You're making me mad!" I said with my  
tears stinging my eyes so bad that they suddenly fell from their place  
and swam down my bright red cheeks. I was still smiling. I couldn't  
help it. I was so happy!  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. You want to go back into the  
gym?" Those eyes were going to kill me. I was falling for him all over  
again. But than I do it every time I see him.  
There was a loud 'clank' and the lights in the hall flickered.  
Arnold and I looked up. Some how mistletoe had appeared. I looked back  
at Arnold and saw him looking at me. I wanted to kiss his lips so  
badly. I was going to, but I never got my chance. He was already  
leaning in to kiss me. I backed away afraid someone was going to pop  
out when he was two seconds from hitting my lips and shout "Holiday  
Fools!"  
Arnold looked really hurt. He knew I was in love with him. I  
told him on the FTI building when we were trying to save our  
neighborhood. We'd kissed then, but that was in the spur of the  
moment. I hadn't actually meant for it to get out of hand. I just  
wanted him to see that I was being sincere. After that we agreed that  
we would go back to the way they were and forget it even happened.  
Neither of us were ready for it.  
I had thought that Arnold completely forgot about it sometimes.  
It tore me up inside when I saw the look in his eyes. He looked very  
disappointed. I wanted to start crying again. I didn't. I wanted to  
prove that I was strong and could handle anything, even this.  
"Helga. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to try. It is the moment." He  
said confused wanting to just erase the last five minutes of his life.  
I could tell. I thought he was going to be the one to cry this time. I  
honestly didn't want him to.  
"No, Arnold. It isn't your fault. It's mine. We said we would  
forget about that. We weren't ready, remember? We agreed. Arnold, I  
really um. . ." I tried.  
"It's okay. I understand. You're right. I mean were only fourth  
graders." He acknowledged my complaint.  
"Wow. This is awkward. Want to go back into the gym? We can try  
again, when we're ready."  
"Hey Arnold! What happened? You up and left looking all mad and  
stuff." Gerald called after Arnold. I looked at Arnold's hurt eyes and  
nodded so he could make a lie.  
"I was talking to Helga. Couldn't really hear in there." He  
lied.  
"I know! It was awful! But you were great man! You to Helga."  
Gerald added thinking I was going to go off on him.  
"Thanks." Arnold and I thanked him in unison. We both looked at  
the ground to block any eye contact between us. I was very relieved  
that Gerald showed up. But that all changed.  
"You all don't notice that?" Gerald asked pointing to the  
ceiling. We didn't have to look at Gerald or the ceiling to know what  
he was talking about. He was pointing at the mistletoe that Arnold and  
I had been under for at least ten minutes. "Are you two going to kiss  
or what? Just get it over with. You cannot escape the wrath of the  
mistletoe if you don't do it! You'll get caught under every one in  
town!"  
"Gerald. Don't." Arnold said warningly.  
"Okay, it's your life buddy!" Gerald protested. To get him off  
of his back Arnold kissed me on the cheek.  
"Why'd you do that?" I asked narrowing my eyelids.  
"Maybe because Gerald won't shut up. Maybe it was because it's  
traditional. Maybe it was because it's Christmas and everyone needs a  
little love in his or her life. Than maybe I did it because I wanted  
to." Arnold said. Gerald just stood there shocked. 


	3. Silent Night Olga's Home

Silent Night For Disclaimer please view Authors Note!  
  
Olga  
  
The tryouts took the rest of the school day to finish. The only person that I didn't want in this play was Rhonda. She was a snotty little rich girl who thought she was the queen of the world. She complained about how hard it would be to walk across the stage in her new Go-go platform shoes.  
Arnold and I left a little early instead of listening to Principle Wartz finish telling everyone all of the people in the play.  
"Helga? Do you mind if I walk with you?" Arnold asked as I was turning down an alleyway.  
"Sure, Arnoldo. Just don't try anything." I said jokingly. He followed me for a second straying only a foot or two behind me. He caught up after he realized I was only joking. He was suddenly quite interested in a small crack that was running along the ground.  
"So, how've you been?" He asked trying to make conversation. I laughed. "What's so funny?"  
"Come on, Arnold! You can do better than that!" I replied, lightly pushing his shoulder.  
"Let me see you come up with something better!"  
"Would you like to come in?" I asked making up something better and being serious because I saw my house only a few steps away.  
"Okay, you are better at making conversation than me." He said looking up at me. Then I saw a car that didn't come around to much. "Olga's here?"  
"Yes. I forgot all about that! Why does she have to come?" I asked myself sitting down on the stoop.  
"Helga. Why do you hate her so much? She tried her hardest to get to know you but you just keep pushing away." Arnold said looking at the door behind me. I felt a gush of wind roll past me and my hair flew into my face. Arnold brushed it behind my ear and I smiled.  
"She doesn't get it! I try my hardest to try to let her get to know me then my family just. . ." I confided in Arnold. He took hold of my hand and pulled me up.  
"Walk with me?" He asked. I knew he wanted me to tell him everything. But I had never told anyone anything like this besides my journal. I could never find anyone who wanted to listen to my troubles besides Phoebe who had enough troubles herself.  
"Okay. They even call me Olga. They don't care what I do, think, or say. It's like I don't exist to them. They just want me to be another Olga. I hate it. They ignore me all of the time. . ."  
"I see. . . It looks like you need to talk to them."  
"Like I haven't tried! I went on a road trip with Miriam, I spent a weekend with Bob, and I talked to both of them. I had the time of my life with them. It looked like they did, too. But when we got back it went back to how it normally was." I told him completely forgetting that I'd never told anyone.  
"This is a hard one. I think that it's no use what I say. You have to do this one on your own." He thought.  
"No, Arnold! This has everything to do with you! You the only thing that can take my mind away from the world." I stopped grabbing my mouth as if I had let a nasty word slip out.  
"Helga. It's okay." He said putting rubbing his warm hand on my freezing face. I closed my eyes. If there was such a place as dreamland I was there.  
Suddenly it started to snow. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was as if the heavens were opening up and every angel was watching over us. It was the most romantic thing ever. For the first time in my life I knew nothing bad was going to happen and if it did Arnold was there with me.  
"May I have this dance?" I heard Arnold say, pulling me from my thoughts. It was all right, though. I didn't have to think about this one.  
"I don't hear music." I answered giggling.  
"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl talking about my girl. My girl." He didn't have to sing. The second he stopped bells were ringing. It was like a miracle. I looked up once more. Arnold grabbed my hand and put his other arm around my waist. We danced in the snow. "Helga? I've got to tell you something."  
"What is it?" I asked lovingly. I looked into his eyes and felt my heart melt in to a red puddle. It was hard to breath.  
"I think I. . ." He stuttered. I knew what he was going to say. I didn't believe it. I thought he was just caught in the moment.  
"Arnold. Don't say anything you'll regret tomorrow."  
"I'll only regret it if I don't say it. Helga, I think I love you." He said.  
"Two things, Arnold. You said you think you do and you love a lot of people!" I said pulling away from him.  
"Yeah, your right. I do love a lot of people. But you're the only person. . . that I'm in love with. You believe me, don't you? Please say you do!"  
"We're getting married, now?" I laughed. Arnold looked at me and smiled.  
"Something like that." He knelt down with a twinkle in his eye. I laughed and looked around like I was embarrassed. I wasn't, though. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He took my hand again and looked me in the eye. "Helga? Will you go out with me? I know we're not ready. But I've never had a real girlfriend and I want you to be my first. And if it's possible, my last."  
"Arnold! Listen to what your saying here!" I said, but he was a few seconds away from standing up. "As long as you're not going to shout 'Holiday Fool!' I would love to!" He slipped a ring on my finger and kissed my hand.  
Arnold looked around and said, "Beautiful!"  
"Yeah, it is. And it's snowing! Just makes it that much more perfect." I replied.  
"Yeah. But I was talking about you." He said.  
"Arnold. Can I show you something?" I asked. He nodded. I drew a deep breath and pulled out my locket. I showed him the picture inside it. He smiled widely when he saw it. His smile was so perfect it was almost unbelievable. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." Arnold said leaning in to kiss me. This time I didn't stop him.  
"Well, well, well. . . I thought for sure you'd end up with me Arnold! Don't see how you'd go as low as Helga!" 


	4. Silent Night Trouble

Silent Night For the Disclaimer please view the Authors Note.  
  
Trouble  
  
"Lila! Come on! You knew I wasn't going to end up with you! And don't talk about Helga like that! I love her." He said looking over at Lila who had been taking a walk through the park.  
"Yeah right! You know you love me! You always have. Helga! Take that ring off! He meant to give it to me!" Lila screamed.  
"Lila. I don't want to start anything but if you don't stop I'm going to take action!" Arnold said loudly. I couldn't believe he was sticking up for me. And he was sticking up for me to Lila! He looked furious.  
"Come on Arnold. Let's just go." Arnold nodded, grabbed my hand, and led me out of the park. I could tell he was really mad because he was pulling me along. "Ouch! Arnold! You're hurting me!"  
"Oh. I'm so sorry, Helga. I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry that Lila showed up. I think I finally know what it feels like to hate someone. I can't believe she said that! I mean she's Lila! You wouldn't think she'd say that."  
"I would. You've never wondered why I hate her so much?" I asked. I could have cried at that moment if I had the guts to cry in front of Arnold.  
"You mean she's done things like this to you?" He asked me with a hurt look on his face.  
"Oh, yeah, plenty of times. Last week, I had my locket out and she saw it. She told me that I might as well give it to her because she was going to end up with you, not me. I would have pounded her face in but I thought she was right." I went on. Arnold just stared at me in disbelief.  
"I can't believe she'd do such a thing. She just doesn't get that she turned me down!" He shouted.  
"Is that why you asked me? To make her jealous?" I asked tears forming in my eyes. I looked down at my hands that were fumbling in the cold. I felt a tear drip from my eye onto my hands.  
"Helga! My goodness! I thought you, of all people, would have known," He said.  
"So it's true? Okay. I'm going inside and don't expect to speak to me ever again!" I yelled running up the stoop. I was on the last step when I heard the familiar saying that you hear in every movie.  
"Wait! That's not what I meant! I love you!" I opened the door, walked in, slammed it shut, and slid down to a sitting position on the back of the door.  
"Oh, baby sister! Is that you?" I heard Olga call from the kitchen. "What's the matter? What happened?"  
"You wouldn't understand!" I said though it was muffled slightly.  
"Try me! Come on, Helga!" Olga said sisterly. I got up and followed her up stairs. She walked into her room and closed the door when I stepped in. "Now, what happened?"  
"I fell in love. He lied. What more do you want to know?"  
"Are you sure he lied?" She asked. For once I really appreciated Olga.  
"I think. He said, 'I thought you'd know.' After I asked him if he asked me out to make Lila jealous. Then the traditional 'Wait! I didn't mean it! I love you!' Look and see if he's still out there." I said pointing to the window.  
"You mean its Arnold? If it is, yes he's still out there and knocking on the door." She informed me. I walked over to her window and sure enough he was out there. "Go into your room and look all pretty. He'll be so upset he'll start to cry!"  
I smiled and ran into my room. About one minute later Arnold was knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I called.  
"It's me. Helga, please let me talk to you. Let me explain!" He said to the door.  
"There isn't much explaining to do, Arnold. You asked me out to make Lila jealous. What more do you want to tell me?" I asked smiling.  
"Helga! I didn't mean that! Please let me come in!"  
"Sure, you can come in. I have to give you this ring back." I said. He opened the door and walked in.  
"Wow. A lot of pink." He remarked. I rolled my eyes and took the ring off of my finger. I tried to hand it to him. "No! Helga! I didn't mean that! It came out wrong! Please let me explain!" He said.  
"You can try."  
"Thank you so much. That didn't come out right. I meant that I thought you'd be the one person to believe me! I thought you'd know that I wouldn't do that to someone. Particularly, you. I don't like Lila! But even more I don't like it when you're not happy. Helga, if what I said hurt you, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you! And I'm going to try my best not to hurt you ever again!" He told me. Olga was right. He did start to cry. I was looking out of my window staring at nothing. I felt my bed lean down a little and his hand move my hair away from my neck. "Do you believe me?"  
"I don't know. But I'm willing to if you promise me one thing." I said.  
"Anything, Beautiful." He said putting his hand on mine.  
"If you promise that you love me."  
"Of course I do! Who wouldn't?" He smiled.  
"Be honest. I've been in love with you since pre kindergarten. If you'd like me to prove it, here." I threw my book into his lap. He was opening it to the front page. "No! Arnold, please, not here. When you go home. I'd be way to embarrassed. That's everything I've written since the beginning of fourth grade. I have one or two for every year, if you want those, too?" He shook his head no and closed the book. I got off of the bed. "Arnold. It's funny. You didn't want to really get to know me until I told you how I really felt about you."  
"That's not quite true. Look at this." 


	5. Silent Night Get A Clue

Silent Night  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or Craig. yet anyway. Besides, if I did would I really spend my wonderful time writing this? Didn't think so!  
  
A/N: I'm going to be doing some minor changes. But to let you know, when you see a bunch of ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ that means it's switching to someone else's point of view, more than likely Arnold's or it means that your reading into a different point of time. One more thing, this chapter is going to be long!  
  
Get A Clue  
  
I sat up in bed, unable to stray asleep. I had butterflies gliding through my stomach. My eyes were falling but my brain wouldn't let me go into my long wanted slumber. Too much had gone on in one day.  
Thoughts of Arnold, Olga, and Lila were blowing through my head. My life was turning into one big mystery and with every person a part of the puzzle was solved. It was complicated to think of it like this.  
First, Arnold walked into my life and made it ten times brighter. Then Lila waltzed in and tried to steal him but he remained faithful. And last, Olga was helping me. What a jigsaw this would turn out to be. But at the time I didn't realize that it was only the beginning.  
When my eyes scampered shut and my brain shut down for the night, I was off to dream land. All I could find myself dreaming about was what Arnold had said to me.  
"That's not exactly true. Look at this." He said, handing me a wallet. I opened it and saw that a picture of me with a heart around my face was in a clear slot. I was completely speechless. It was like my mind knew what to say but my mouth couldn't form the words to say it. I just stood there in shock.  
  
"How do I know you didn't get this after I told you?" I managed to say.  
  
"It's really just a matter of trust. There's not an actual way of proving that I've had it since the second grade." He blushed. How could I not trust him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Arnold, my sweet, my soul treat pre teen. Why must I hold you only whilst I dream?" I read aloud to myself. I was stuck wondering why Helga never bothered to tell me such deep feelings. I was amazed that she could write like that, though.  
I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was nearly 1:00 AM. I was going to have to sleep. I didn't think that I could make it much longer. All that I could think about was Helga, and what she was thinking about this whole ordeal.  
The things that she told me about Lila came as a total shock. I had chased after her for so long and never saw how horrible she really was. To think, Helga was the first girl I ever liked and the last girl I ever thought that I would end up in love with. But, in the end, fate always gets its way.  
I lied in bed for another thirty minutes. My eyes were burning from tiredness. I wanted to fall asleep but my mind was wondering to Helga. I wanted to call her and see how she was doing but I thought it wasn't a very good idea to call at 1:30 AM. I was just another hopeless case of boy likes girl, boy chases girl, finds different girl he loves, girl he chased likes him but it's to late because he was in love, old girl torments him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I woke up and pulled my locket out of my dress, which I forgot to change. I didn't feel anything where I was putting my hand. It was missing! It wasn't around my neck anymore. How could such a thing happen?  
"Where are you? Come on! This is the last thing that I need today!" I screamed, rummaging through my closet. I thought that maybe I dropped it while I was pacing my room and kicked it in there. I didn't find it.  
I didn't want to give up looking but my bus was going to pull up in only fifteen minutes! I barley had time to brush my teeth, much less look for my locket. I decided I would look for it after school.  
I grabbed my clothes and shoes, ran into the bathroom, and got ready. I didn't have time to put my hair in pigtails today so I went with it down. I hadn't realized how long it had gotten.  
When I finished getting ready I ran down stairs, grabbed my lunch box (which I packed the day before), took my coat off of the hanger, and ran outside to the bus stop. Phoebe was there waiting for me.  
"Sorry. I just got up fifteen minutes ago. I lost my locket!" I panted. She just stared at me like I was some kind of grotesque monster.  
  
"Helga. Your hair looks amazing! How did you get it so long?" She asked, her eyes twinkling. I chocked on nothing.  
  
"What do you mean? It's been this long for a long time, as far as I know. I just didn't have time to do the pigtails. Where is that bus? That's two days in a row that it's late!" I complained. Phoebe was about to theoretically explain that the bus shows up in two minutes but I saw it.  
I walked through its open doors. I searched the bus until I saw where Arnold was sitting. He wasn't sitting in his normal set. He was in the back where I usually sit. Gerald was there with him.  
"Hey!" I smiled when Phoebe and I reached the back. Arnold and Gerald moved over so that we could sit down. When I took a seat Arnold inter twined our fingers and laid his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I borrow you for a second? I didn't go to sleep until 1:30 this morning." He asked shutting his eyes.  
  
"Only if I can borrow you. I stayed up that long, too." I said laying my head on his. His warm hair was tickling my cheek. I shut my eyes and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Helga! Arnold! Wake up!" Gerald called. I lifted my head and shook it. I felt Arnold lift his, also. "Come on! The bus is going to take you with it!"  
  
"All right! I'm up!" Arnold said rubbing his eyes. "Oh, wow. Helga your hair looks great. You should leave it down more often." I smiled as a thank you. Arnold and I stood up together. Gerald shook his head and laughed.  
  
"You two have got it bad!" He said. Phoebe nodded in agreement. All four of us walked off of the bus. "Great! We have to go to class today!"  
  
"I forgot all about that!" I said, putting my forehead into my hands. "We have that test! I didn't study! Oh, no!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll do great, Helga." Arnold said brightly. I loved that about him. He always looked on the bright side. Life, to him, seems like one big coloring book. If you get out of the lines, erase it.  
  
"Thanks, Arnold. But I don't know this stuff! How am I supposed to remember what the difference is between a cell and a molecule? I'm going to fail this test!"  
  
"No, you won't!" Arnold half yelled.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, almost scared of what the answer might be.  
  
"I believe in you. You can do it!" I smiled at Arnold. We walked into the school and into our classroom. Mr. Simmons was passing out the test.  
  
"Nice of you four to join us!" He said happily. He handed us the test and we took our seats. I pulled out a pencil and looked at the paper. I couldn't help but think this is going to take a while.  
I looked over at Arnold and saw that he had been trying to get my attention. He threw a note onto my desk. I opened it with trembling hands. I had never received a note from Arnold.  
My Dearest Helga,  
You can do it! Come on! Remember what Mr. Simmons has said!  
Xoxo,  
Arnold  
I blushed. I looked down at the test once more. I placed my pencil on the paper and everything just seemed to flow. It was like I knew the material. I was done in a matter of minutes.  
"Alright class! Pass up your papers! Rhonda! That means you, too!" Mr. Simmons said. Everyone passed up his or her papers. But I held mine a little longer. I gave it a small kiss and passed it up into Stinky's hand.  
  
"How do you think you did?" Arnold whispered over the rumble of papers.  
  
"Well, thanks to you, I think I did pretty good. Thank you Arnold!" I said just as low. I blew him a kiss and turned to face Mr. Simmons again. I smiled as I thought about Arnold. What would I do without him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Helga! Wait!" Arnold panted, trying to catch up with me after school. "We should try to make this a normal routine. Can I walk you home from now on?"  
  
"Sure, Arnold." I laughed. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the alleyway. Being with Arnold made me forget all about my locket.  
  
"You know what? There's only a week left until Christmas!" Arnold said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed! Even Rhonda is in the holiday spirit! Did you hear? She didn't tell Curly to buzz off!" We laughed. His smile was beautiful.  
  
"Oh! Here. Your book." He said blushing a little. "Those were really deep. You're a real artist."  
  
"Thanks, Arnold. You don't know how hard it was to show you that. I've never shown anyone before."  
  
"Helga, it's okay. If I would have shown anyone my notebook. . ." He said. I stared at him. He had a notebook, too?  
  
"You write poetry?" I asked astonished. I knew Arnold could look on the bright side and he was one of the most artistic people I knew but I couldn't think of him writing poetry!  
  
"No. I couldn't do that. I don't have a knack for rhyming. It's just full of drawings. I'll show you if you'd like."  
  
"I'd love that!" I said, watching Arnold pull a notebook from his book bag. He opened it to the front page. It was bubble letters. It said 'Arnold loves Helga'. The rest were drawings of me. I knew he couldn't have drawn them all in just five weeks. "Wow, Arnold! These are amazing! I didn't know you could draw. . ."  
  
"Thanks but they could never be as good as your poetry! I'm really happy that I can be honest with you."  
  
"Arnold? If you've had my picture for a while, why were you chasing Lila?" I asked. I had no clue where that came from.  
  
"Because of the votes." Arnold said looking very embarrassed.  
  
"Votes?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone thought that I would end up with Lila. I got so caught up in it that I thought I actually liked her. I was looking through all of my school stuff and found that. Only one week before you told me." He told me.  
  
"What are the votes now?" I asked.  
  
"They think that you and I are the perfect fourth grade through eighth grade couple." Arnold laughed. I rolled my eyes. He was just sucking up. But I still believed him.  
  
"Well, here we are. Bye, I guess. . ." I said going up one step on the stoop.  
  
"Helga? I was wondering. . ." Arnold stuttered. "Would you go to the. . . You know how they're having that. . . The dance with me?"  
  
"Oh! I thought. . . I would love to! Bye Arnold! I'll call you later!" I said floating in ecstasy. I walked in the house and was greeted by Olga.  
  
"Baby sister! You've got mail." She shouted over the sound of the vacuum cleaner. She walked into the hall and handed me a letter with a pink envelope. I thanked her and walked into my room. I opened it.  
  
In a place so close to you I'll get the-- 


	6. Silent Night So We Meet Again?

So We Meet Again?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Blah, blah, and blah. You guys know the rest.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked after I told Arnold what the letter said. We stood in silence for a second. Then he gasped.  
  
"Come up stairs with me!" He beckoned me up the stairs to his room. When we went up the two staircases he walked over to his computer desk. He opened a small drawer and pulled out a slip of paper. "Look at this. Is your paper torn?"  
  
I pulled out my paper and handed it to him. He stuck them together. They fit perfectly. Arnold blinked at the paper and read them out loud.  
  
"In a place so close to you, I'll get the one that belongs to you."  
  
"Lila. I know she did it! She's the only one that would." I thought aloud. "What should we do? Confront her?"  
  
"No. That's too risky. She's got a plan. Did you not hear what it said? She's going to get one of us or both." He said. I looked down at my hands.  
  
"It can't be her." Arnold looked at me questionably.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"She's in denial. Remember? At the park she said that she was the one you wanted. It couldn't be her. She wouldn't admit that. It's someone else. It has to be someone that knows for a fact that we're together. Someone that we're close to."  
  
"I know Gerald wouldn't do this to me. I don't think Phoebe would do this to you. Rhonda might have."  
  
"No, Rhonda likes Herald." I said, covering my mouth. Rhonda hated that she liked Herald. She couldn't help herself.  
  
"She does? Well, who could it be? Curly couldn't do it.  
  
He doesn't have the brains. Peapod kid? No. He wouldn't. Who?"  
  
"I don't know. Don't get frustrated. It could have been a prank. For all we know it could be some four year old with really great hand writing!" I snapped. Arnold looked at me through squinted eyes. I looked back down at my hands and started to play with the hem of my sleeve.  
  
"I'm sorry. They said that they were going to get one of us and if it's you there's going to be some major kicking of someone's butt."  
  
"As it will be if it's you. But we shouldn't take this seriously. Arnold, I know you wouldn't let anyone hurt me. If it happens, it happens. There's not too much that we can do about it. We just have to believe in each other and trust each other. It's out of our hands now, but I promise you, when the time comes, we'll be ready."  
  
Arnold walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "I know, I know." He kissed me lightly on the lips and looked me in the eyes. "When the time comes. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be really long, though. I'm planning on calling it "Midnight Stroll"! I hope you all enjoyed this. Again, I'm really sorry about how short this one is! 


	7. silent Night Over Taken

Silent Night  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! I'm working on it, though. Just kidding! Don't sue me!  
  
A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing to this story! You make writing it ten times better! I know I haven't gotten in on the juicy details yet but I'm working on it! Trust me! They're coming soon.  
I give my thanks to: Helgoth11: I hate Lila, too! I'm so happy that you liked my story! I read your stories and, now, have you on my Authors Alert List! Thanks, again. Miss-Sea: Thanks! I will! Miah The Storm Wolf: I'm not sure. I know we all do. But do you really think Helga would spend that much time in a bathroom? You're a talented poetry writer and I look forward to reading more of your work! Thanks so much!  
  
Over Taken  
  
"This can't be happening! You can't do this! You can't take him! He's mine!" I screamed. I ran after her. "Why are you doing this to me? All I ever did was call you a few names! I didn't want to hurt anybody!"  
  
"Helga! Helga! Wake up! Or at least stop screaming! We're trying to sleep!" Olga yelled, waking me from my nightmare. I sat up bolt straight. "What was all of that about, Baby sister?"  
  
"She took him! She took him from me! I've got to go!" I said, standing and running to my closet. I threw out a bunch of clothes until I found my only ironed dress. I threw it on and grabbed my brush. I pulled out all of the tangles, put on my socks and shoes, and ran out of the door. I stumbled down the street to the boarding house.  
  
Eleanor! Come in! Tex is up in his room." Gertie, Arnold's grandma, informed me. I nodded and ran up the two flights of stairs, yet again. Arnold was asleep. He looked so peaceful. How could someone be so at ease with himself?  
  
"Arnold. Wake up. I've got to talk to you! Come on, sleepy head!" I said shaking Arnold until one of his eyelids opened. I laughed.  
  
"Grandma! Five more minutes." He protested sleepily. I shook him harder. "I'm up! I'm up! Gees! How is someone supposed to get sleep around here? Helga!" He added seeing me.  
  
"Yeah! Good old Eleanor! I need to talk to you. It's not important but I really want to talk to you."  
  
"What is it?" He asked when we heard a loud BOOM from outside of his room. "What was that?" I jumped up and ran to his the middle of his room and looked up.  
  
"I'm not sure but it's from up there." I said pointing to his skylight. He got up and walked slowly to my side. He was in his pajamas. They were monkeys.  
  
"Nice." I mocked him. He rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "What was that?"  
  
"Let's check it out." He said walking up his fire escape. We walked onto the roof and saw no one. "I thought you said it came from up here?"  
  
"It did! I promise! I saw something move up here after the sound. Come on! Let's go find it!"  
  
"Helga! In case you haven't noticed, I woke up five minutes ago and haven't had time to change!" Arnold shouted.  
  
"I think they're cute!" I chuckled. Arnold scolded at me and climbed down his latter. I waited outside for a minute. Arnold came out without his hat. "Forgetting something?" He felt the top of his head and climbed back down.  
  
"Okay. Now we can go." He said beckoning to the stairs that lead to the bottom of the boarding house. "Which way?"  
  
"I don't know? I've never looked for anything like this except my locket. And I still haven't found it! Crap! How could I forget?" I said aloud to myself.  
  
"Let's try this way first." Arnold said, pointing down an alleyway. We walked down it in silence. Suddenly, a cat jumped out from a garbage can. I let out a shrill scream and grabbed Arnold's hand. He smiled. "Easy. I would have thought old Betsy could have handled a kitten!"  
  
"Be quiet, Arnold! That's not funny! You can't act like it didn't scare you!"  
  
"No, it didn't. Have you not noticed that when I open the door a herd of animals run out?" He asked laughing the whole while. I pushed his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What is that?" I gasped. We walked on something squishy. Arnold looked back but saw nothing. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. I shook my head as to get rid of my thoughts.  
  
"It was nothing. Probably just a figment of our imaginations. It's okay. Let's go."  
  
"Okay. Arnold? What if it was someone with a gun that made the noise?" I asked, my voice shaky.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out the hard way?" I nodded and followed Arnold down the alley. I was still holding his hand. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Oh, that. We can talk about that later. There are more important things to be solved at the moment. Besides, it was just a nightmare." I answered.  
  
"You, too? I had a nightmare and woke up around 6:00 a.m. screaming my head off because someone that I didn't know took you. . . somewhere."  
  
'Wow. I had the same dream! But I sort of remember the person. I don't know her name. It's on the tip of my toung, though!" I rambled on. Why couldn't I remember? How did I know her?  
  
"Ha. They still don't know it's me. When will they realize it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I hope that you all liked this chapter. I'm sorry that it's so short but I've got to go to sleep sometime, huh? Thanks for reading! The next chapter is due to be called 'One More Chance'! 


	8. Silent Night One More Chance

Silent Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! I'm still working on it, though.  
  
A/N: Wow! Three in one day? I'm on a roll! I'm hoping to write more. I really want to get this thing set into the place I want it. I thought I could have done it last chapter but I wanted to have a cliffhanger instead. Sorry, but you'll just have to wait awhile to find out who the last speaker was!  
  
One More Chance  
  
Finally, I'm with you.  
  
My heart is having a fit.  
  
I thought it was what I wanted.  
  
But I guess that's what I get.  
  
I fell in love with a damned soul,  
  
The one thing I truly regret.  
  
I was almost certain  
  
My gaze was set on you.  
  
But then I changed my mortifying perspective.  
  
What is there left to do?  
  
I only wanted one simple thing,  
  
You still have no clue.  
  
When the one thing I wanted  
  
Was the one and only you.  
  
You played my heart,  
  
Your tore it into pieces.  
  
I thought you loved me, too.  
  
But you couldn't be decent.  
  
My feelings were shattered  
  
At the will of your beautiful gaze.  
  
I saw them, looked into them,  
  
I can say the made me feel dazed.  
  
So when you can admit it,  
  
That you can't get over me,  
  
I'll be running back to you.  
  
There's only one thing I don't see.  
  
How can someone so beautiful  
  
Rip my heart in two?  
She wrote it with her heart. Oh, how I wished that I could be such a writer as her. That thought was swiped from my mind the second I saw a small golden object laying on my floor.  
"There you are! You were making my go loony! Where have you been?" I cried to my un-answering locket. "Oh, how I've longed to look at that prize of a smile every hour of thy day. And yet, I don't need you."  
  
"Whom are you talking to?" I heard a small voice call from behind me. I turned with a remorse look on my surprised face. I slapped an unwilling hand up to my mouth.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked the figure standing in my doorway listening in on my every word. "What are you doing here?" I asked again. Still there was no answer to my question. "I'm going to ask you one last time! What are you doing here?"  
  
"You never mined my being here before. Why the sudden harsh tone, Helga? From what I remember you were always happy to see me. Helga, you loved me!" Whispered the figure. I felt a warm tear trickle down my cheek.  
  
"I told you to never come again!" I said slightly louder. I was staring at the figure of Danny Lynden.  
  
"Now, now, now, Helga. Let's not be hasty. I'm only here for a visit." He cooed. I felt my knees go a little weak. "I just wanted to see how my girl was holding up."  
  
"Danny! I told you never to call me that. I'd rather you not some around at all! Would you mind leaving?" I sniffed. The tears that had been dwelling my eyes for seven years were pouring down my cheeks.  
  
"I shall leave your presence in a while. Helga, why haven't you even tried to contact me?" He purred. My face was beat red. I walked over to him. I was only an inch from his face.  
  
"Danny. I said leave. Now, go! I don't wish for you to be here! Leave!" The second I uttered the last word he disappeared. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my trembling hands. I could picture his face from seven years before. He looked the same, just mountains taller.  
  
"May I speak to Arnold?" I asked, still trying to muffle the sound of my sobs. I wasn't doing an extravagant job of it, though.  
  
"Eleanor? Is that you?" I heard Gertie call from the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Yes. May I please speak with Arnold? This is important!"  
  
"Sure. Here he is. Tex! Pick up the phone! It's Eleanor."  
  
"Hello? Helga?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Arnold? Do you think that you could meet me at Ollie's Coffee House?" I sobbed. Arnold took notice to this rather quickly.  
  
"Of course. Want me to pick you up or go straight over?"  
  
"Meet me there. It'll be quicker. Please hurry!" I said hanging up the phone and running to the bottom of the steps. I pushed through the door only stopping to wipe my eyes. I ran around the block to Ollie's.  
I saw Arnold turning a corner. He ran when he caught sight of me. When he reached me he pulled me into his arms. He closed his eyes and started to pat down my hair.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here now. Don't worry. Everything is alright." He said soothingly. I sobbed into his welcoming shoulders. Arnold still had no clue what was wrong with me, yet he leant me a shoulder to cry on.  
After a few minutes of that, I pulled up from his shoulder and smiled. Arnold did the same.  
  
"Helga? What happened?" Came the dreaded words that I knew were coming. I took a deep breath and let it out, another tear running down my swollen cheek.  
  
"Danny is what happened." I managed.  
  
"Who's Danny?" He asked looking at me with hurt eyes. He thought I was cheating on him. I gaped at him.  
  
"He's Olga's husbands cousin. I've known him since the day I was born. I hate him! I thought I loved him and he told me he loved me. He broke my heart and I told him to leave. He showed up today. I fell apart." I confided in him. He looked somewhat happier.  
  
"Oh. I thought-Why did you break down like that?" He asked, a concerned look upon his red flushed face.  
  
"Arnold? You don't get it, do you? He tore me apart and I don't want a thing to do with him!" I started, walking slowly into Ollie's.  
  
"You still love him, don't you?" I could see his eyes growing red.  
  
"No! I couldn't love him!" I shouted in my growing temper.  
  
"That's not what it seems like! You don't just start crying over someone who makes you feel like this!" His calm voice stated. I walked to an unoccupied table.  
  
"How can you say that? He makes me feel like I'm nothing. I hate that! The worst part is, he's everywhere." I cried.  
  
"Helga? Is that how I used to make you feel? Did I make you cry when I was so stupid as to ignore you?" He asked, his eyes mournful. I stared in his eyes for a second.  
  
"I'll admit, I cried every time I thought about how you only noticed me when I was someone else. Sure, I disliked you sometimes because of it. But I could never feel that way towards you. Arnold, I'm really in love with you. There's no doubt about it."  
After a long awaited time, he let himself go. I saw a few tears stroll down his face. I smiled.  
  
"Arnold? Will you promise me one thing?" I asked when my smile faded.  
  
"Anything." He answered.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never assume things like that again!" I chuckled. He laughed along then nodded. We sat there talking for another hour with the waiter coming by every fifteen minutes to see if we wanted anything else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow! I wasn't expecting this to be seven pages long. But I had so much fun putting all of my feelings into this. I think that this story is starting to reflect upon my life. I'm hoping that you guys liked it! I'm not sure what the next chapter is to be called. Happy reading! 


	9. Silent Night Christmas Lights

Silent Night  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! I'd like to but I'll have to find out how to draw Helga's nose. It's harder than it looks. Trust me. Actually, I should probably try to draw it before I assume things.  
  
Christmas Lights  
  
"Their so pretty! Oh, Arnold. Don't you wish we could just ride off into the sunset together?"  
  
"No! Lila! I told you, I don't like you! I like Helga. Okay, I love her." Arnold spat. I wasn't at the scene but Arnold told me everything.  
He ran to my house and told me about how he was putting up Christmas lights and Lila stopped by. She was trying to get mushy on him. I wanted to ride off into the sunset with Arnold. To ride with him in a carriage that's being trailed along by a horse. Let's get back to reality.  
  
"She said that?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't want you to find out from someone else so I came to tell you." He said. He wasn't looking at me, though. My room fascinated him.  
  
"Thanks, Arnold. Do you want to stay a while?"  
  
"Can I call my grandparents first?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be right back. My phone is beside my bed." I said running out of my room and into Olga's room. She helped me out once, who said she couldn't do it again?  
  
"Hey, Baby sister! What do you need?" She asked after I closed her door. She was rummaging around in her closest. It was, once again, full.  
  
"I just asked Arnold if he wanted to stay for a little while. He's calling his grandparents. I was wondering if I could put a box of something in here until he leaves? I don't want him to see all of them! I showed him one but I used to be obsessed with him! Please?" I begged.  
  
"Of course. Do you want me to help you bring it in here?" I nodded and we headed into my room. Arnold was sitting on my bed throwing my phone from one hand to the other.  
  
"What did they say?" I asked, opening my closet door. I pulled out my box of all of my poems. I closed the lid so that he couldn't see what was in there. Olga took them from me.  
  
"Yeah. I can but I have to be back by nine. So we've got an hour and a half." He told me, putting the phone back on the receiver. I smiled at the thought of us being alone.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" I asked sitting on my bed next to him.  
  
"I don't know. Do you want to go to the park or something?"  
  
"Sure. Sounds good." I said running to my closet to find my coat.  
We walked to the park, talking about school, our home lives, and our friends. Arnold was surprised to know that I was the anonymous poem writer.  
  
"You wrote those? Wow. I read your poem book but I never thought. . . Wow!" He exclaimed. While we were walking we passed a wishing well.  
  
"Want to make a wish?" I asked, walking over to it. I pulled out a coin and waited for Arnold to step by my side.  
  
"Sure." He said, pulling out his own coin. I saw that he had only pulled out a penny.  
  
"You know, the bigger the coin the better the wish." I proclaimed. He pulled out a quarter. He nodded. "What are you going to wish for?"  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't come true!" He winked. I melted right there. "Oh, but what if I could read your mind?"  
  
"Well, than why would you ask me?" I shook my head and looked at my coin. I closed my eyes and thought 'I wish that I could spend one day in Arnold's shoes.' "What did you wish for?"  
  
"Read my mind!" I said. We waited to hear the coins hit the bottom. But we heard something else.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Who's there?" Arnold yelled down into the well. We stared down in it for a few minutes. Arnold looked up at me. I just wanted to know what he was thinking. "How much do you weigh?"  
  
"I don't know! Besides, that's none of your business!" I snapped.  
  
"Okay, I'll go down the well!" He spat. "Now, just keep turning this wheel until I yell for you to stop."  
He hopped into the pail and the rope started to go down. I grabbed the wheel and started to turn it. It took all of my weight to keep it from falling. After a few minutes of pushing and pulling, Arnold yelled for me to stop.  
  
"What's down there?" I yelled. I waited a second and didn't hear anything but my echo. I yelled again. Still, there was no answer. I started to get really worried. "Arnold! Stop playing around! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes! I'm fine! Helga, go get some help! There's someone down here and they're hurt! I think our coins hit them on the head." He answered.  
  
"Okay! Stay put." I ran down to my house and opened the door. "Big Bob! Hurry! Please, hurry!" I screamed. Big Bob came running, milk running down the front of his shirt.  
  
"What's the matter? I was watching the wheel." He growled. I grabbed his hand and headed for the door again.  
  
"Arnold! He needs your help! Someone was in the well and he went down to get them. He stuck down there. We have to help him!" I pleaded. Big Bob pulled me back. I fell to the ground.  
  
"Arnold's that football headed kid, right?" He asked. I stood up and nodded. "Let's go! I'll call the police."  
  
"Okay, just hurry!" Big Bob grabbed his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. When someone answered he started out of the door. For once in my young life, Bob looked scared. I knew he didn't like Arnold, so why was he so bent out of shape? He couldn't have been doing it for me, could he have?  
  
"Helga, where did you say it was?" He asked. I pointed to the park. "Sir, it's the park. They just put in a wishing well. Hurry!" He yelled into the phone. I heard a little humming noise and he folded his phone and stuffed it hastily into his back pocket.  
When we finally arrived at the well, Arnold was hollering for help. I looked over the top and heard two small voices. It was undetectable what they were saying but I could hear the sound. They were soon muffled by the sound of the police sirens. I wiped my forehead and backed away.  
  
"Arnold, it's okay! The police are here! Everything will be okay! I promise." I yelled. I felt tears slide down my face. It was below zero degrees so I removed them quickly. I rubbed my numb hands together and inner twined my fingers. I rested my chin in between them. "Let's just hope they can get you out of there, safe." I whispered to myself.  
After a few terrorizing moments, I felt Bob's hand on my shoulder. He pulled me into a hug and let me cry on his shoulder. 


End file.
